


It's Written All Over Your Face

by cupofbrownsugar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor is a squeaky clean robot with a dirty mind, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hank can blush, M/M, Markus is too amused, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofbrownsugar/pseuds/cupofbrownsugar
Summary: “Sooooooooo,” Hank said as he stepped forward, “What the hell was that about?”Connor took a moment, LED flashing, before he turned around and smiled neutrally, “What do you mean, Hank? Their garden is doing so well this year, I should put these in a vase-”“Hold it,” Hank called, causing the android to freeze on his way to the kitchen. “Don’t give me that nonsense, Connor. You know I’m a great detective and you’re a terrible liar.” Hank spoke slowly, as if his partner currently needed small words, “Why. Was Markus acting. So weird.”Connor gets caught, Hank gets a revelation, and Markus is having agreatmorning.





	It's Written All Over Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is post-revolution, where all is chill and good and these two nerds live together in domestic harmony.
> 
> I'll be posting these longer fics as well as shorter ideas on my tumblr, cupofbrownsugar

Connor opened the front door at Hank’s insistence to the smiling face of Markus behind an arm full of sunflowers.

“Hello, Connor,” the other android said brightly, “Josh’s garden has had its first harvest and we thought we’d share the wealth. You liked the sunflowers most, didn’t you? I have some vegetables for your lieutenant as well.”

It was then that Markus finally took in the other android’s disheveled state; only some of the buttons on his shirt were done up, his jacket looked as if it had been thrown on haphazardly, his pants were wrinkled, and his tie had been thrown over his neck with wanton abandon. It was not a look that Markus associated the straight-cut extra neat police android with.

“Hello Markus,” Connor said with a nod, polite as always, “This is very considerate of you both but I must go-”

“Connor, why are you dressed like that? We don’t have work today,” came from behind him, revealing a very casual and lax Hank, wearing boxers, a tied up housecoat, and slippers that had definitely been chewed on by Sumo. His hair was loosely tied back in a high ponytail and he looked like he wasn’t planning on leaving the house anytime soon.

Conner twitched at the voice, LED flashing yellow, which confused Markus even more until he peeked over his shoulder to see the older officer.

“Oh, hey there, Markus, how’s it going?” Hank greeted with a relaxed wave.

“Hello, Hank,” Markus said with wide eyes, unable to hide the wide manic grin that was spreading across his face. He could see Conner’s LED flash red and the man was giving him the most restrained yet threatening look that Markus had ever seen. He continued pleasantly, “Having a good morning, lieutenant?”

“Oh, you know,” Hank shrugged, eyebrows furrowed at the android’s reaction, “same old, same old.”

Markus gave Connor another bright-eyed look and a raise of his eyebrows. “That’s good to hear.” Connor looked like he was about to bust an electrode, so Markus passed over the gifts to him and waved, face delighted, “Well, I won’t keep you from your good morning. Goodbye, Hank.” He gave Connor a wink, “Goodbye, Connor.”

“Goodbye, Markus,” Connor said, strained and stock still with arms full of flowers and vegetables.

_You, **dog,** you,_ Markus sent to Connor.

_Please apologize to Josh as I am going to **murder** you for this,_ Connor sent back.

With one more wave and a wink to Hank as well, Markus turned and left, and Connor slammed the door shut.

There were a few beats of empty air with Connor still facing the shut door before Hank broke the silence.

“Sooooooooo,” Hank said as he stepped forward, “What the hell was that about?”

Connor took a moment, LED flashing, before he turned around and smiled neutrally, “What do you mean, Hank? Their garden is doing so well this year, I should put these in a vase-”

“Hold it,” Hank called, causing the android to freeze on his way to the kitchen. “Don’t give me that nonsense, Connor. You know I’m a great detective and you’re a _terrible_ liar.” Hank spoke slowly, as if his partner currently needed small words, “Why. Was Markus acting. So weird.”

Connor was stiff as a board, moving even more robotically than usual to place the gifts on the coffee table, and then stood straight again to fidget with his uneven buttons. “I don’t know what you mean, lieutenant…”

“And why only after he saw me?” Hank added, giving a half laugh, “I mean, is there something on my face or something?”

He glanced at his reflection in a wall mirror nearby to check, finding nothing, before looking back to Connor, whose face was now flushed blue, unable to look Hank in the eye.

“ _Connor..._ ” Hank pressed, “Out with it!”

Hank watched the android visibly struggle to remain silent before his shoulders slumped, and he looked back to him, saying hesitantly, “Hank, do you remember what I told you about thyrium? Android ‘blue blood’?”

“Yes…” Hank answered suspiciously, then admitted, “Mostly.”

Conner continued, “It evaporates, leaving traces that are only detectable by androids.” Hank nodded and motioned him to go on, so Conner sighed and finished, “It’s… it’s the same case for other android bodily fluids.”

A beat. And then another. Then one more. And then Hank turned fully red, hands clutching his face, rasping, “Oh sweet Jesus fuck, _Conner!!_ What the _actual_ fuck?!”

“I know! Hank, I’m sorry!!” Connor pleaded, “I hadn’t expected Markus or anyone to come by-”

_“Why didn’t you tell me, you fuckin’ plastic perv?!”_

“I hadn’t thought it necessary-”

_“Why the ever lovin’ fuck would you just let me wander around with android cum all over my face?!“_

“Because I _like_ it!” Connor blurted.

Hank’s mouth clicked shut as Connor’s hand flew over his own mouth. They both stayed frozen in an embarrassed tableau as Sumo meandered into the room, bumped his head against Hank’s leg, licked at Connor’s hand, ate a flower, and then left before either of them dared to speak again.

“Y-you…” Hank tried, then conceded, “ _what._ ”

“I… I like it,” Connor repeated, “I know it’s irrational and strange but… everything I’ve been feeling since I became deviant has been strange! I don’t know what’s normal human strange and what’s just actually weird, but I... I like it.”

Connor was approaching him slowly now, holding Hank’s eye contact as he spoke, “I like seeing it all over you. I like seeing that I’ve marked you. And I like the thought, that if you did go out into the world, then some people, at least the androids, would all know who you belong to.”

He took the last step to him, holding Hank’s blushing face in his hands. “I like that they can see that you’re mine,” he said softly, and extremely sincerely, “because you let me have you.”

Hank’s eyes were wide, and Connor could detect his heart racing, and the man pulled out of his grip but not out of his proximity. “Jesus Christ, Connor, you can just say you like cumming on my face, fuckin’ hell, you don’t need the dramatics!” 

Connor took his hands in his own, skin sinking back so bare plastic held onto Hank’s warm, larger ones, and squeezed. “I mean it, Hank.”

Hank’s face scrunched up but he didn’t release his hands, looking at Connor intently. “You know what’s worse is, I believe you.” He squeezed his hands back, saying, “And I _could maybe_ forgive you, if you would just _admit_ that you also are a kinky jerk.”

Connor blinked, then considered his options, and then answered bluntly, “I like cumming on your face, lieutenant.”

“I _knew_ it!” Hank pulled away and stormed off to the bathroom, “You goddamn robo pervert, this stuff better wash off!!”

Connor watched him go as an alert popped up in his visuals telling him that there was only a 40% chance of Hank getting it all cleaned off. He had mixed feelings about it.

A moment later, he got a message from Josh, reading, _Markus told me. I have a cream for that that I think Hank would appreciate. I’ll bring it along with me during the next flower delivery as I assume Markus is now banned from the household._

Connor messaged back, _You are correct. Thank you, Josh. I believe I have grovelling to do now._

Another message, this time from Markus, who was obviously with his partner, reading, _Yeah, you do ;)_

Connor blocked him, straightened out his clothes, and then walked to the bathroom to join the older man. Before Hank could try and kick him out, glaring at him over a wet towel, Connor said, “I’m sorry, Hank. Please, let me make it up to you.” Hank narrowed his eyes, and Connor continued, “I know that it is customary to make up to your partner by making them dinner or something similar but…”

He sank to his knees, tongue flicking over his lips, and purred, _“I think I’d prefer to eat out.”_

-

An hour later, Hank reluctantly forgave Connor, but also made him make dinner with their new vegetables.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if all androids can see traces of blue blood or just Connor since he’s an advanced prototype but just work with me here.


End file.
